Patients with a broad range of neoplastic diseases will be entered upon the treatment protocols developed by the Cancer and Leukemia Group B. These protocols, used under carefully defined conditions, seek to extend our knowledge as to the best use of established drugs and new chemotherapeutic agents and other treatment modalities in the treatment of malignant diseases. Individuals from this institution take part in protocol design and evaluation in addition to monitoring the results of treatment. In particular, the staff of this institution is interested in the development of new treatment regimens for multiple myeloma and for carcinoma of the lung. Concepts of immunotherapy developed within this institution have been applied to the group-wide studies and continuing ancillary studies conducted at this institution have provided basic knowledge for the design of such studies. Of particular interest within this institution has been the development of combination chemotherapy-radiotherapy programs for the treatment of small-cell carcinoma of the lung. Other investigations consist of Phase I and Phase II evaluation of new agents for the treatment of neoplastic diseases.